Starlight Anger
by RosalieFanpire
Summary: When Ej is bitten by Rosalie, her life is turnned round. Will it be for the best, or will her presence in the Cullen houshold trigger many things in the vampire world. Will she be good? will she be bad? How will her new family cope? And the humans...
1. Preface

**A New Day**

**(Emma's Point Of View)**

**Acknowledgement**

**We do not claim anything Twilight related, nor do we associate ourselves with Stephanie Meyer. We do, however, claim the rights to this story as it was formed from our own ideas and characters. No copyright infridgement intended. **

**Preface**

* * *

Ben and I were walking home from school. It was a hard day. School was starting to get tricky as we were half way through Freshman year: both 15 years old. Ben had not been feeling well so I offered to walk him home. We were approaching his house, near the Indian Reservation. We got to Ben's cottage and I walked him up to his door. It was locked so Ben rang the bell. Mr. Carlin answered.

"Hey guys how was school? " Ben's dad asked. He was such a happy man, always smiling and well dressed. He smelled like shower gel. Clean! That's always a good thing. Unlike my parents. I lived with foster parents near the Indian Reservation in an old cabin. My foster mother was quite old, in her fifty's, my foster father also. They were always disapproving of me. Don't do this, do that. He never let me do my own thing. It was because of him that I gained my bad temper. When I returned home from school, he wouldn't say "How was your day? "Or "How are you Emma? " It was always a straight forward "Hi" then went back to reading his paper. They wouldn't even bother to phone me if I didn't come home on time. Well maybe one day I just wouldn't come home…

Once I had left Ben's house, I walked towards the Reservation. I passed the woods on my way to my house. I had never been afraid of these woods. The woods that everyone had called the "dark" woods. Just stupid scary stories if you ask me. I walked down the narrow road. No cars ever came down that road, it was totally deserted. I didn't bother walking at a fast speed. I was in no rush to get back to my _lovely_ family. I heard movement in the trees. _Birds probably,_ I thought to myself. This whole dark woods thing was going to my head. Then again. _Swoosh_. I quickened my pace only to find my self running towards the reservation. Suddenly, I was on the moist soil of the woods. I scrambled to get up but something was holding me down.

"Rose, no! " I heard the most beautiful voice cry.

Then I couldn't See. Long blond curls flew over my face and a sharp pain ceased in my throat. My vision turned blurry, and everything turned dark red. The pain in my throat was excruciating , like fire ripping through my body until my body went stiff and I could no longer feel anything… just the constant burning sensation pushing its way though me … And then everything was blank.


	2. Awakening

**A New Day**

**(Emma's Point Of View)**

**Acknowledgement**

**We do not claim anything Twilight related, nor do we associate ourselves with Stephanie Meyer. We do, however, claim the rights to this story as it was formed from our own ideas and characters. No copyright infridgement intended. **

**1. Awakening**

* * *

As I began to regain consciousness, I felt the fire rip through me again, this time I could feel it properly as before I was numb from head to toe. But it was different this time, the same fire but something else was ripping through my throat... a new pain. Then someone spoke.

"Carlisle, she's moving "

Carlisle? I was being watched. My whole body felt different ... more smooth ... but hard like a granite surface. My fingers twitched on what felt like an operating table, I clenched my fists as the new pain ripped through me once more.

I tried to move but realised that I was being held down. I remembered again my last moments ... being held down by what felt like a ton weight. Instinct took over and I pushed off the weights that had held me down. I sat up and opened my eyes, only to see what looked like a whole new world. Everything was so bright and glossy that I wondered if I had travelled to the future or to a whole other time. Also, everything smelled so strong. One smell stood out and I found myself backing up to a nearby wall. It was the last smell I'd smelt before I passed out in the woods. The sweet smell of the blonde curls that whipped across my face. I looked around to find her. Where was I? Why was I here in this room? And there she was, half hidden by a large dark haired boy. My stance tightened against the wall, but the blonde girl didn't move. With my new eye sight, I could see everyone more clearly. Beside them stood another couple; a small girl with short dark hair to her ears and perfect features and a boy with short dirty blonde curls, he also was perfect in ever way, but with what looked like scars all over his visible body parts. Something was familiar about these people. The big dark haired guy moved forward, but was stopped by the curly haired guy. He paused then went back to his defensive position over what looked like his girlfriend. The curly haired guy moved towards me and the short girl let of a low sob that I'm sure no human would have heard. So I could hear better, see better and smell everything. The curly haired guy continued to approach me, cautiously but relaxed at the same time.

"Its ok Jasper, she won't hurt us" The short girl said in a musical voice. Everything seemed so elegant about these people. Then I realised why I was so familiar with them. The Cullen's. The Cullen's were a mystery in school; no one understood why they were always appearing and disappearing. Some say that Dr and Mrs Cullen would yank them out for hiking and camping when the weather was nice (which wasn't exactly common in Forks) , other believe that they're just real clever and don't need that much tuition. What ever the reason, the Cullen's were always the centre of attention in school. They would show up in their snazzy cars and fancy clothes; never seen wearing the same thing twice. Of course they were loaded!

The curly haired guy walked closer now, my automatic response was to back away even more but I was already against the wall. I couldn't figure out why I felt so weird (Apart from being in the Cullen's house knocked out on a metal bed)

"Its ok there's no need to be alarmed. My name is Jasper, and you've probably seen me and my family around Forks High School" Jasper. I knew his name, but somehow my brain just hadn't pinpointed it, and the others, Emmett, Alice And ... Rosalie. Rosalie.

It had been Rosalie whom I'd smelled earlier. Her sweet scent was my last memory before the black-out. I stared into her golden eyes. Emmett must have noticed that I was staring and moved her out of my view. What did they think I was going to do?

"Why-"I stopped myself. My voice sounded so ... so beautiful. Like Alice's voice had before. I didn't understand what had happened to me? My whole body was different; my skin was so smooth and hard, my senses were as sharp as ever and now my voice was like a beautiful melody. Everyone seemed to twitch at the sound of my voice.

"Don't panic. Emma... Something... Big has happened to you. You will notice a lot of changes and your physical appearance, and some in your mind. You're a lot stronger and faster than you were before and you will probably be feeling a sharp burning pain in your throat. There's a lot to explain ... I'll leave the questions to you "Jasper Sighed.

I looked down at myself. My body was so perfectly formed that I done a double take. My stomach was rock solid and flat. No muscles seemed present though there could have been a 6-pack there, it was so hard. My black combats were ripped and covered in dirt from the forest floor. My Tight blue Tee, showing off my body shape perfectly, and my white converse shoes were dotted with little drops of....

The pain ceased me once more and I felt myself holding onto my throat as if it could fall off at any minute. The others flinched as I grasped my throat and let out what seemed like a growl.

I caught a glimpse of Rosalie vanish out of the door. With my new eyes I could see every twitch. Another guy entered and I recognised it as Edward Cullen. He was followed by Dr Carlisle Cullen.

"What's happening to me? " I managed to sing out.

"You're ... Thirsty" Carlisle said, the words were so soft.

Thirsty? This wasn't thirst this was Pain! Some doctor! Just then, I caught the scent of something near by and then pain increased. I flew for the window at a speed I'd never imagined possible for a human. This time I was back on the metal bed with my arms and legs pinned down by the incredible force again. The scent was gone and a calmed myself down.

"Emma, I must explain this quickly because we must quench your thirst. As Jasper says, your physical and mental states have changed and your need for a certain type of food is growing."Carlisle Explained.

"So what's wrong with me? Do I have some kind of Food Related Disease?" I quizzed, I was so confuse.

"More of an eternity long infection" Carlisle wasn't making any sense. The pain was excruciating, and this lecture wasn't doing any good to my condition.

"There's no easy way to say this, you've been committed to a life long sentence, one that you can't escape. You're here because of-"I interrupted.

"Rosalie" I hissed.

"Yes, it is because of Rosalie that you are here. Rosalie and Bella were out hunting in the woods just off La Push. Rosalie caught your scent and tracked you down, Bella wasn't close by to Rosalie when she caught your scent, and couldn't get to her quick enough to stop her from biting you, but she did manage to get her off before... she killed you" Carlisle explained.

"Hunting? What were they hunting and why did she bite me?" I was clueless. I Heard Emmett Chuckle at my left side.

"Elk I believe, she bit you because your scent of blood was so strong. It's very had to resist hunting down a human. Only one of us has the will to do so and that is Bella. She has a special gift, as have Edward, Alice & Jasper. We're different to others who live in Forks, very different and you must keep this secret Emma as you to are now one of us. The gifts we possess are given to us when the venom spreads. Some have gifts others don't. Some gifts are pieces of your human life others not. Some don't have any gifs, like me. I sorts of created my own gift of self control as I work in the hospital. Our coven has been around for centuries alone and there are others out there, we round into them from time to time. We are immortal, and with the immortality comes eternal life. We will never grow old, we will never die. You will stay 15 for all of your existence and the only way to kill you is to rip you apart and burn the pieces. Your organs no longer work and will find no need to breathe. I know this is a lot to take in but all will become clearer when we go hunting and calm your thirst." Carlisle waited for my response.

He was still holding me down along with Edward, Alice, Jasper and Emmett. Rosalie had not returned and I wondered what she was doing. She had bitten me, made me immortal, stopped my heart from beating and made me 15 forever. Also, she had turned me into some kind of rock! My body was hard and cold and I was yet to look in the mirror.

I stopped breathing to see if I really could go without. Everything was silent. No one breathed. But I could hear the beating of something... a human heart pumping human blood. I wanted it. Then the burning was back and I was pushing to get up again.

"Carlisle she needs to hunt or she's going to try and get down stairs to Jacob" Edward said, as if he read my mind - Freaky.

"Alice is it safe to go hunting? " Carlisle asked Alice.

"Yes, should I go get Rosalie?" Alice asked Carlisle.

"Yes round up everyone but Bella, Renesme and Jacob. It's not safe for them." Carlisle Ordered Alice. It was like Military School the way everyone obeyed his commands. Then Alice was gone and I struggled to control the urge to push my way through the body's holding me down. I knew I would be able to because I'd done it before. My strength was so powerful I could probably do it with no struggle at all. Edward took Alice's place and then looked down to me. It was the first time I'd really noticed his pale skin. Unlike the others in school I didn't really pay much attention to the Cullen's, and now that I had a perfect view, I noticed how beautiful they were. It wasn't beautiful as in a childish crush; it was beautiful like a work of art. His face was the perfect shape and his golden eyes were a beautiful shade of liquid topaz. He smiled, and I think I would have stopped breathing had I been breathing in the first place. His lips again were perfect. There are no other words to describe his perfectness. Then his teeth, gleaming white and sharp... His smile turned to a frown as I noticed this. It was like he was reading my mind.

I could no longer hear the heartbeat, and the Cullen's grip loosened on me. I sat up slightly on my elbows and looked from Carlisle to Edward. Edward was Staring at Carlisle, who was staring at me.

"What?" I choked out.

"Just relived that's all, wouldn't want you killing Jacob, he's a ... family friend" Edward sighed.

"Jacob Black, from the reservation? I know him, I live near the reservation with my foster parents" I grumbled out the last words. I hated them and I was pretty sure they hated me too.

"Yes Jacob Black from the reservation. Why do you hate your foster parents?" Edward said.

"How did you know that? I didn't say I hated them." I was stunned. Had Edward just read my mine?

"Remember the gifts we were telling you about? Mine is to mind read. I can read every mind except for Bella's; Bella has something of a shield. She cannot be harmed by any other gift and I cannot intercept her thoughts. Alice however, can still see her future. Alice's gift is to see the future, which comes in handy to us when things go wrong. Just don't make any bets with Alice because you can be sure you'll lose." Edward Chuckled and Carlisle joined in. They seemed a bit more relaxed. Emmett however, still seemed tense around me. What was it about me that made them feel this way?

"Emmett is very strong, much Stronger than average. Jasper can control emotions. It helps a lot. In a room of very tense people, Jasper can be helpful. I think he's doing it just now other wise we would still be tense around you." Edward was right, even Emmett Seemed more relaxed now and Jasper Smiled Slightly From my left side. I still didn't understand what I was now. Was I gifted like them? Edward tightened his shoulders. I forgot he could hear what I was thinking. This was going to be hard, never going to be able to hide my thoughts from him. School was going to be different too. Edward tightened again.

"Emma, you're not going back too Forks High, you're not even going to be able to go home, not for a while anyway. Please just trust us for a minute love. We need to take you out to the forest" Edward exchanged a glance with the others. They all nodded in sync with each other.

The burning ripped in my throat yet again and groaned, my head rolled backwards as I fought the pain.

"We need to hurry "Jasper Announced.


	3. Hunting

**2. Hunting**

* * *

Hunting. We were going to go hunting and I wasn't sure what for. In my head, hunting is when old men go out and kill innocent creature with big guns. Clearly in Edwards head it wasn't. He let out a low chuckle but no one else got the joke. Having Edward able to read minds could get really annoying if did have to stay here.

Carlisle Gestured toward the door. I shock my head at Carlisle, I was too nervous about meeting the other vampires.

"Carlisle may I talk alone with Emma? " Alice asked to my surprise. Jasper shook his head slightly at Alice, being protective as I was supposed to be dangerous due to my thirst... Ouch.

"Its OK, she's in control, she wont hurt me" Alice smiled at me. So perfect like the others. The others walk out of the room each one turning back to check I was still in control. The door shut and Alice sat down at my right side on the metal bed with me. I nervously pulled my dirty blonde hair to on side and started to pull my finger through it. Alice put her hand to mine and pulled it away from my hair.

"Don't be nervous, I just wanted to warn you of some thing's" her words her so soft and comforting that I wondered if jasper was playing with my mood.

"I saw you earlier on with Rose. You were alone talking. I just wanted to tell you not to be too hard on her for doing this too you. I know it's hard, but you will realise soon that its an uncontrollable thing and when we catch a scent its rarely easy to let go of it. The scent of human blood is so strong that it over powers all other scents and its hard to smell anything other than the blood. That is why earlier on we had to hold you down when you heard Jacobs heart beating or you would have killed him, like Rose nearly killed you. As you are newborn Emma, you will find everything much harder than us when instinct takes control. We have had many years to train ourselves to act like humans in every way possible and yet some times its still very difficult. And by the way, I've always wanted a little sister" Alice smiled and gave me a hug. I hugged her back.

"Ouch!" Said squeaked, but laughed too.

"Sorry, Am I that strong?" There was some fright to my voice but some excitement to. I forgot about my strength.

"You're _very_ strong Emma, so for now _I'll _just hug _you_ OK?" She giggled and jumped down from the metal bed ever so gracefully. I took one un-needed deep breath and followed her to the door. I stopped and caught Alice's arm faster than usual. I could get used to this.

"Alice. Thank you for making me feel so welcome. I couldn't have asked for more from you. As for Rosalie, I'm not sure she is going to be so welcoming. "I sighed.

"Don't worry about Rose. She'll come round. I _know_ that"I hoped she meant that literally.

I followed her down the stairs towards the front room. I paused after my first couple of steps. I'd walked so gracefully, that I wondered if my feet had actually left the ground.

"What's wrong?" Alice Asked. Id never walked so fast in my life that's what's wrong. I guessed it just took sometime to get used to.

"Its just strange I guess. How do you walk so slow in school?" My question made Alice's head till slightly to the side. She looked puzzled. Had I said something wrong? Stated the obvious?

"It just takes some practice and getting used to really. Come on all questions will be answered in due time." I Chuckled. Such a stupid saying. Alice ignored my childishness and walked on down the stairs. The Cullen's were sat on the white sofas of the front room. Wow. I scanned the room, taking in every feature, and every picture on the walls. This was no house, this was a mansion. It was open-plan living space. The entrance opened onto the front room, which was adjoined by the kitchen and dinning area. The walls where white also, and the neutral effect continued throughout the house. The white walls had tall, long windows on them, which looked onto the forest behind the house. By the view from the window, the house seemed to be in a remote area of Forks. I could see the reservation at the other side of the forest, the forest where this all began. The forest where the Cullen's _hunted_...

Down by the beautiful white furnishes, were the Cullen's. I could see Carlisle, standing arms crossed by a smaller woman, whom I'd never met before. She smiled and I smiled back, wary, but pleasant. Jasper was sat tense on the sofa, but as Alice and I came into view, he leaped up to stand beside Carlisle. I noticed Edward next. He was probably reading my mind right now. I'm sure you and I are going to get on brilliantly, Edward, don't you worry. He grinned then looked to his right, where Bella Cullen stood. I hadn't really seen Bella that much since her wedding a couple of years ago. I was only 13 when they got married. I'd just graduated to high school and didn't really know much about this girl, just hear the gossip around the school. She fell in love with Edward Cullen; the dreamy mysterious boy at school that nobody was good enough for. Next thing they were married. Edwards Eyes moved back to me as I reached the bottom of the stairs, hiding behind Alice. Rosalie and Emmett were no where to be seen. The Cullen's edged forward. I took my place along side Alice, who stood in front of the others.

"Rosalie just needs some time to think Emma don't worry about that. Her and Emmett are upstairs just now. I'm sure they will join us later." Edward said quietly. Then the small woman beside Carlisle took a step toward me.

"Hi Emma, I'm Esme. Please don't feel uncomfortable here, we've all been through the same thing and know what its like. You're more than welcome here, as you are here on no fault of your own." Esme smiled.

"Thanks" I managed to get out. The pain stuck again in my throat. I grabbed onto the nearest thing to me, which was a small wooded table. The burning in my throat was unbelievable. I heard a cracking, and when I looked down the table was in splinters all over the floor. A liquid came into my mouth. It tasted sour. I ran to the kitchen sink to spit it out. The others followed.

"Its the venom" Edward whispered.

"You will get used to it; it will go away once we hunt. Carlisle, I think its time" Jasper said, looking at Carlisle.

"Will _hunting_ take away the burning?" I choked out in-between rinsing my mouth with water at the skin. Ewww. I spat out the water because it tasted worse than the venom. Edward chuckled from behind me. Edward what is hunting anyway?

"Yes, hunting will take away the burning, and don't worry about hunting. It will come naturally." Edward explained.

"OK. Can we go now please?" I gasped.

The Cullen's took me out into the forest behind their house. Once we were out, they started running. Alice stayed by my side, we ran at the front along side Edward and Bella. Carlisle, Esme and Jasper ran behind us. Rosalie and Emmett Still didn't join us. I was astounded by the speed that we were running at. We must have run miles at the speed we were going. The trees zoomed passed, yet I could still make out every crack and every branch. Edward was right; instinct did take over, as I dodged every obstacle that crossed my path without even thinking about it. I heard him mutter _I always am_ so quietly, I'm sure any _normal_ person wouldn't know any better. We zoomed on through the forest until we reached a wide river. I wanted to slow down and try and find another way over, but the Cullen's had better ideas. Alice took my hand and jumped with me over the wide stretch of water. I landed graciously at the other side. This was amazing. The kind of thing you would read about in a fantasy book or a superhero comic. But I was really here, jumping rivers and running at sonic speed in _Forks_. My thoughts were interrupted by the burning yet again, but this time there was something else. I picked up a scent that smelled so good, that it soothed the burning in my throat. The Cullen's slowed as we got closer to the soothing scent, but I had no intentions of slowing. I wanted whatever this was right now, and the faster I got there the better. Alice pulled on my hand as I sped up. I yanked my arm lose, and kept running. The scent was so strong now I could almost taste it... Up ahead, were a herd of Elk. The helpless animals had no chance of escaping me. I realised then that this was what I had been craving for ever since I awoke in the Cullen House. I leaped at the closest of the herd. Everything seemed to go into slow motion at that minute. The picture of the helpless animal's face would stick in my head forever I'm sure. So this was why Jacob Black and Renesme had to leave when I heard their heart beats. I wanted to kill them... I threw myself with my might at the defenceless animal; my teeth coming out from behind my lips and my hands extending to grab the Elk. I flew into the animal, taking it down with no time for it to react. My teeth snapped into its neck and I felt a warm liquid flow through my throat, soothing the burning as it went. I was drinking this animal's blood, and I liked it. I felt the flow grow dry and stood up. I started at the carcass and then at my clothes and hands. The carcass lay lifeless on the moist soil. My hands and clothes were stained with blood. I stared my my hands until a hand pressed on my shoulder. I looked up to see jasper.

"Better?" He said not the least big bother about what I had just done. I couldn't respond. For the first time in my life I was speechless. I nodded and wiped my hands on my already stained T-shirt.

"Do you understand now?" Jasper asked softly.

"V...vampire" I managed to whisper.


	4. Vampire

I was speechless as I sat on a long straight branch, of a large Oak tree. I watched Alice Silently catching Elk with Jasper. I could here Carlisle and Esme deeper in the forest. Edward and Bella had gone to look for something a bit more grisly than Elk. I was trying to come to grips with the latest news. I was a cold-blooded killer; a vampire. The thirst was an uncontrollable force as I sank my teeth into the unfortunate creature. I had the picture of its last moments stuck in my head. I had always been an animal lover, not a killer. I hated people who killed innocent creatures, and now I had no choice but to be one of those people myself. Jasper had explained everything to me about being a vampire; the sparkly skin, the constant red eyes of a newborn, the gold eyes of a content vampire, and the black eyes of a thirsty vampire. I Jumped through the tree top branches and landed gracefully beside Bella who was leaning on large boulder.

"Hey, Bella" I said casually.

"Hey, how are you?" Bella asked with confidence.

"Don't worry, I wont attack you if that's what you're thinking." I sighed.

"Actually, she was wondering if you're feeling better now that you understand the concepts of being one of us." Edward said, jumping from the large boulder from behind us. He landed gracefully beside Bella and wrapped his arm around her waist. Bella had meaningfully given up her human life for Edward. Jasper had explained everyone's stories to me after my hunt. Rosalie's scared me slightly I must say. She had killed he loved one and went on a rampage through the town on a killing spree. Imagine seeing a newborn vampire running through your town? Not even that, she was wearing a _wedding_ dress! Edward sniggered at my thoughts. Obviously, Rosalie wasn't the most loved person in the vampire world.

"So, how _are_ you feeling Emma?" Edward asked curiously.

"Dirty" I said, gazing down at my blood stained clothes.

"Come, we'll go back to the house. You can take a shower there." Edward said putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Can I try something?" I Enquired.

"As long as it doesn't result in someone's death" Edward laughed again.

I smiled.

"It won't, I promise"

I jumped up to the hanging branch of the Oak tree. I used to love to watch programmes where monkeys jumped around on the tree tops. Edward laughed at my childish thoughts and I fired myself into the trees. I swung from branch to branch for about 5 minutes before we came out of the clearing. I pushed up and threw myself from the trees, doing a back flip before I landed.

"Awesome!"

I grinned for the first time in about 48 hours. I guess this wasn't going to be that bad after all. I loved all kinds of sports at school and had always been a tomboy anyways so the speed and strength just added to my image. I had never been one for being girly and posh. I had always just been one of the guys and action and adventure was my kind of fun. A thought occurred in my head and I decided I would jump into the house through the top window. I ran and jumped for the open French doors on the 2nd story. I landed without a bump and looked around. Woops! I should have picked another room. This was Rosalie and Emmett's room, and on the king sized bed sat to very still figures. They looked up from there conversation and I froze. Rosalie and Emmett stared at me for about 5 seconds with bewildered eyes, and then I decided I should probably leave. Would she try and attack me again? I fell into a defensive position against the closed window at the thought. I was going to jump back out, but a hand caught my arm. I turned to see Rosalie. Her beauty astounded me for a fraction of a second.

"Sorry" I managed to whisper cowardly.

"Please don't leave. I just want to talk." This was what Alice was talking about earlier. I braced myself as I pulled my hand free from her grasp. She didn't hesitate to grab it back; she just stepped back a few feet and whispered for Emmett to leave. The door shut and we were alone. She sat down on the bed and patted the spot beside her and smiled ever so slightly. I hesitated, and done as I was told. I sat down beside her and she put her hand on mine.

"I'm so sorry" She whispered the words. I could see it in her eyes that she was truthful about what she had said. Obviously, apologising wasn't something Rosalie did that often. I continued to stare into her eyes; I could tell there was more she wanted to say.

"I know what its like to be taken from your life with no choice what so ever and I never really have gotten over leaving my _perfect_ lifebehind. Have you heard my story?" She asked sounding slightly ashamed, yet sarcastic.

"Yeah, Jasper explained everyone's. You don't need to explain it again." I said feeling Rosalie's pain.

"That's ever so kind of you Emma, but I owe you a proper apology. What I done was Selfish, you would think a vampire of my maturity would be able to control thirst by now, but it had been 3 days since I last hunted as I had been looking after Renesme with Jacob" She snarled Jacobs name.

"But it was more than just the scent of your blood that pulled me to you Emma. There was something else, and I'm not sure what it was or I would have probably been able to control myself before ... "She stopped her self before she had to say the word _bite_.

"What do you mean something else ... Am I ... _Was_ I not human in the first place or something?" I laughed nervously.

"No. It was the human blood that brought me to you, but... You didn't feel like _just_ a human... You seemed special, like family or something"_ Special and Family?_ A stranger that Rosalie tracked down in La Push felt like family and somewhat special. How could that be?

"Please don't ask what I mean by that, I'm not completely sure myself. I've yet to tell anyone but Emmett. Carlisle wouldn't understand, he'd probably go into medical terms and it was nothing human that I sensed familyish about you." Rosalie looked down at her hand on mine and then up to my face. Her eyes scanned my whole body until she finally looked back to my face.

"Have you seen yourself lately?" She asked and sighed.

"Oh... I'm covered in blood, I know. I should go take a shower-"She cut me off.

"No, silly, I meant in the mirror. Look at your self, minus the blood" She smiled and gestured to the walk in closet, where a giant mirror filled the back wall. She guided me into her closet. I was stunned to see a whole other room dedicated to clothes and shoes, most of which still had the labels on them. There must have been about 100 pairs of shoes alone on the left shelf and another 100 on the right. Above the shoes, was a hanging rail stuffed right along the wall with expensive looking clothes. Rosalie walked down to the mirror, quickly checked herself out and then moved to the side for me to have a look at myself. I was speechless when I first saw myself. My jaw must have flown open. My pale skin was the first thing to catch my eyes as I remembered having quite tan skin in my past life. Then my eyes suddenly came into my view. Red. It was the burning red eyes of a newborn. I remembered having blue eyes when I was human and dirty blonde hair. Now my blue eyes had turned red and my dirty blonde hair had gotten lighter, with blonder streaks flowing through my wavy hair. Had I been human, I would have looked like a tramp right now, but even with the blood stained clothes and the wavy hair, I looked kind of _nice_.

"You're beautiful Em." Rosalie laughed in a stunned way.

Now I realised why l looked so beautiful. There was some kind of resemblance between Rosalie and me. I didn't remember much from my past life but I remembered not being so blonde and not having such a perfect figure. Now my hair was taking on the curly goldenness of Rosalie's and my body was so leak and smooth.

"How come I look so much like you?" I gasped, still stunned from my beauty.

"Some take on the resemblance of their creator. I hope you don't mind being a bit of a mini-me." Rosalie chuckled again, nervous this time.

"Uh...Will I go completely blonde?" I asked still stunned that I may one day be as beautiful as Rosalie. She chuckled.

"I'm not sure, only time will tell I guess." She shrugged.

"Wow, this is goanna be real weird, I thought I was already as blonde as I could be" I thought I said it under my breath, but clearly Rosalie heard because she cleared her throat and then began to rummage through her closet.

"I guess you'll need some clothes if you're going to be staying with us, but I'm 18 so I'm not sure if my clothes will fit you-"I cut her off.

"No offence, but I don't really think your clothes are my type... Too girly" I shuddered and Rosalie laughed.

"Oh I think Alice and I are going to have great fun with you!" Rosalie said, looking thoughtful.

"Great" I said sarcastically.

"So anyways, how was your first hunting trip. What did you catch?" She sounded interested.

"Quite scary actually. Elk I think, I'll never forget it's face before I ... bit it. How do you do it without feeling so guilty? And getting so bloody?" I asked, remembering the innocent little deer, and then the burning...

"It becomes habit; the guilt will fade in a couple of weeks if not days. The spilling of the blood will stop too, it's only because you were not in control of yourself that time and didn't really know what you were doing in the first place that you ended making such a mess. Did anything else happen, anything that the others could not do?"

"I don't think so. Why?" I was unsure of what she meant by _anything else _quite a lot of things had happened to me today, and I didn't know what was _normal _for a vampire and what wasn't.

"I was just wondering if you have any gifts. You know, like Edward, Bella, Alice and Jasper."

"Hmm... I don't think so." I Ran through everything that I had done in my head. I swung around on the tree tops? But Edward and Bella had done that too. I caught Elk, but everyone had done that as well. I jumped into Rosalie's bedroom window on the 2nd floor, but that wasn't unusual for vampires either. It was starting to looking like I wasn't going to have a gift, but I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

"What is Bella's Gift?" I wondered.

"Bella has much self control. She could stop herself from following the scent of human blood from her very first day as one of us. She is also immune to any other vampire gifts. She has what Carlisle calls a "shield". She can wrap this shield around the people she cares about most when they are in danger. It's really quite amazing; we had never seen anything like it until Bella. She also had this shield when she was human, as Edward couldn't read her mind. Some gifts are carried on through from your human life." Rosalie said. I nodded understandingly.

"Do you think I would be able to manage running back to my house and sneaking some clothes from my room, just some sweats and hoodie's until I can talk to my parent without ripping their heads off?" I asked.

"Emma, it's going to be a long time before you can go back to that house and be around human blood. And sweats and hoodie's? Am I going to have to pin you down and dress you myself?" Rosalie crossed her arms over her chest.

"Uh... I always wear sweats and hoodie's. And no I will run far before you can put any sorts of skirts, dresses or anything else like that on me!" I moved out of the closet and Rosalie followed at my flanks.

"Well, I'd better show you where the shower is and find you some _descent _clothes to put on for now. Come with me." Rosalie led the way out of her room and took me down the long corridor. She led me down stair to where I'd first met the Cullen's properly. Alice was sat on the sofa with Jasper. Emmett's face lit up with a big grin when Rosalie and I walked in. Jasper eyed me suspiciously as I walked in behind Rosalie.

"Hey look! She's not killed her!" Emmett shouted form the far window. I wasn't sure if it was sarcastic or not really, that worried me.

"Shut up Emmett" Rosalie said, playfully punching him in the stomach and then walking over to the sofas to sit with Jasper and Alice. She patted to seat beside her and Alice, but I continued to stare to Jasper, who continued to stare at me. Rosalie cleared her throat, but Jasper didn't drop his stare.

"Jazz" Alice said quickly to him, slapping his arm. Jasper came out of his daze. He must have been trying to mess with my emotions of something because I now felt nothing.

"Uh, Sorry" jasper muttered, and Edward chuckled along with Emmett.

"Don't worry about Emma, Jasper. All She's worried about just now is if we own a shower." He smiled and pulled his arm around Bella who was sitting beside him on the white sofa. Jasper relaxed his position slightly, still not letting down his guard on me.

"Yes we do Emma, we too can get a bit messy when in the forest." Edward told me. Emmett chuckled again and I couldn't help the smile that pulled on the corners of my mouth. I got the felling that Emmett and I could become friends quite easily. My childish mind and his could give Edward something to laugh at I suppose. I composed myself before I fell into a laughing fit, which I was known to do every now and then. I remembered once in my human life, being at a party when myself and some friends decided we would suck the helium from all of the balloons in the hall. We were laughing for hours and probably looked more drunk than the adults. I always hated alcohol anyways, I never did believe in the stuff, I always found that I had my own ways of having a good time without it. Edward nodded at my thoughts, I think in agreement.

"Are you two done now?" Edward asked sarcastically. We nodded and I bit my lip to contain my laughter which I think was a mixture of humour and nerves. Edward whispered quickly to Bella, who nodded when he finished.

"Well the bathroom is upstairs, Bella will show you it and get you some clothes. Then I presume you would like to do the rest yourself." He smiled at Bella and pressed his lips to her forehead. Bella stood and walked toward me, putting her arm lightly on my back.

"Ignore the mind reader Emma" She said, rolling her eyes. I Heard mumbles from behind as Bella and I reached the top of the staircase . She guided me to the end of the corridor, where she opened a door into a large white bathroom suite. Everything shined like brand new, I guess they all probably have their own en-suites, and that this one was for visitors, which didn't often occur for the Cullen's.

"I'll run over to my cabin and get some of my old sweats and tees. I know you would fell much more comfortable in that than some of Alice or Rose's clothes. I'm not that old myself Emma, as I was new born only a couple of years ago. So if you ever have any questions or problems please fell free to ask me, I know what it's like." She smiled. I liked Bella already, she seemed normal enough, like a slice of my old life.

"Thanks, I really do appreciate you all making me feel so welcome. And thanks for lending me some clothes, I'll try not to blood stain them _too_" I smiled at Bella who smiled warmly back and headed for the door.

"No probs, I'll have your clothes ready for you when you come out of the shower, so just take your time and relax, I'm sure you have a lot to think about" She laughed and then was gone out of the open window.

I hesitated in the middle of the huge bathroom and then walked over to the big mirror which filled most of the right wall. I looked at myself for the second time today, and this time I could properly look at myself because I wasn't being watched… I think. My pale skin stood out more in the white light of the bathroom. Then the blonde streaks through my hair. I had natural blonde highlights before this, but now the blonde streaks flowed through my hair more prominent than before. I ran my fingers through my hair, realising how beautiful I was. I smiled and my whole face lit up. My pearly white teeth shown from behind my lips and perfect skin shimmered as a ray of light passed through the window. My skin lit up like a million diamonds and my golden hair blew over my shoulder as a gust of wind blew in through the open window, followed by Bella. She landed gracefully beside me and stared into the mirror with me, her skin also sparkling in the light.

"Wow. Your luck Rose bit you, your just as beautiful as her. You hair wasn't so blonde before." She continued to stare in awe at me in the mirror. I remembered thinking how beautiful Bella had been when I first met her, and now I looked more beautiful than her. It sounds lame but it's true.

"Thanks" I managed to whisper ever so quietly. Bella stepped back and placed a pile of clothes on the dressing table beside the sinks.

"I brought you a few choices, I wasn't sure which you would like. I'll leave you to sort it yourself. Remember just take your time. You've got all the time in the world" She grinned and left, this time through the door before I could thank her again. I felt like such a burden. I sighed and looked back to the mirror. I just couldn't get enough of myself, I'd changed so much. I'd always been slightly jealous of the pretty girls at my school. Though they plastered themselves in make up and ended up looking like the ompa-lompas from Charlie And The Chocolate Factory, I did envy them a bit. Now I wasn't wearing any trace of make-up and I looked amazing. I wanted so badly to go down to my school and show off my beauty to everyone. But then I would kill them … would that be so bad? I hated the girls at my school, but I wouldn't put their _blood _anywhere near my lips if it was the last on the planet. I shook off my evil thoughts and went back to gazing in the mirror. I kicked off my converse and my combats. I had yet seen my legs. They were not thin or skinny, but were more long and round. I ran my fingers over my skin to find it so smooth and not a hair in sight. My thighs were tight and smooth too. I pulled off the rest of my clothes to reveal my perfect pale, stone cold body. My muscles had been pretty good before this and now they were like rocks under my skin. I took a deep breath and walked to the shower. The buttons seemed to cover most of it and I wasn't sure which to press. I decided to go for a warm powerful shower. I pressed the corresponding buttons and stepped into the cubical, shutting the door behind me. The water felt nice against my body, and as powerful as it may have been I felt no pressure on my skin. I also felt no need to be cold or hot, I just felt normal. I wash through my blonde wavy hair with the expensive looking salon shampoo and conditioner. I though of what Bella had said to me earlier_ just take your time and relax, I'm sure you have a lot to think about. _Yes I did. I'd found out I was a vampire, had my first hunt, met my new family, and found out that I may someday be just as beautiful as Rosalie Hale. I'd also found out that vampire's really did exist in the modern world, and that a vampire can live forever unless ripped apart into pieces and burned. I'd found out that I may not remember much from my human life. I'd found out that the Cullen's that everyone called freaks at Forks High School, had reason to be so independent. They could not get close with any human just encase they snapped and ended up killing them. The Cullen's call themselves … We call ourselves vegetarians. We don't hunt humans like some other vampires do. I'd been told that I could not see any of my friends or family for a long time. I remembered a little from my human life. I remembered that I lived with foster parents in La Push, and that I hated them. I remember I little about my school, such as the ompa-lompas. But my friends… I remembered nothing.

I felt fearful as I stepped out of the shower, worrying that I may have somehow washed away my beauty. I jumped to the mirror and relaxed as I saw myself once more. I wrapped a towel around myself and went to the pile of clothes that Bella had left me. She brought me 3 pairs of sweat pants, 3 t-shirts and 2 hoodies. I liked the ¾ length pair of grey sweats, and the red Rolling Stones t-shirt! I got dressed and put on the clean pair of ankle socks and my converse. The top was quite tight and showed of my slim stomach well. I didn't bother drying my hair, I just pulled it into 2 bunches. I dried off the shower cubical with the towel and then threw it into the laundry basket. I took the other clothes and opened the door to go down stairs. I walked down the long corridor to the end where the stairs started, and peeked down to see who was down there. Only Bella and Edward sat on the sofas, so I continued down to where they sat.

"Thanks Bella, here are your clothes" I said passing the bag of clothes to Bella.

"You can keep them if you like, I'm sure they will just get stain next time you go hunting" Bella said smiling, and gesturing to the seat beside her. I smiled and sat next to them.

"Where is everyone?" I asked.

"Rosalie and Emmett went hunting and Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle are upstairs fixing your new room" Edward told me. I didn't know what to say, id only been living here for a couple of hours and I already had my own room. I felt really bad for intruding on this family, borrowing their clothes and room having them make me my own room.

"Don't be stupid Emma, You have not done anything wrong. Remember we brought you here and we would like you to fell comfortable. Anyway, if there's anything that Alice and Esme love to do, its decorate!" Edward laughed.

"Yeah but honestly, I'd be fine on the sofa" I said a little embarrassed for the hassle I'd caused.

"Uh… I guess no body told you about the sleeping thing did they?" Edward said whilst Bella bit her lip beside me.

"What about it?" I asked curious.

"We don't sleep Emma, never sleep and never get tired. Its great really but it means you have a lot of spare time." Bella said casually and nodding. So I was never going to sleep ever again?

"Never ever?" I said childishly. Edward laughed and shock his head.

"That's Awesome!" I said. Think of all the thing I could do now with an extra 9 hours or so per day.

"Hey" I hadn't even heard Rosalie come in and she was now standing right behind me. Emmett leaped right over the sofa and landed on the sofa at the other side of the room. He started to flick through the channels on the widescreen. I was still struck from the latest news of not having to sleep.

"Hey" Bella and Edward said in sync with each other. I stared through the open window into the forest, thinking of all of the cool things I could do in there during the night when the humans were asleep. My thoughts were interrupted by Rosalie who came into my view.

"Edward what's she thinking?" Rosalie stood with her hands on her hips at the corner of my eye.

"she's planning out what she's going to do during the night. She didn't know that we couldn't sleep" Edward said, looking into my head again. Emmett's booming laugh brought me out of my daydream and my head napped round to where he was sitting on the far away sofa. He was laughing at some comedian on the TV. I recognised the guy as Peter Kay, an English comedian who I remembered now from my human life. I used to watch his shows all night. He was talking about how people call the light in the centre of the room on the ceiling the "Big Light". I laughed my used to be dorky laugh, which now sounded like a musical instrument. I remembered that I used to play some musical instruments in my human life. I think it was Guitar and piano. I also remembered a friend had taught me to play some drum beats. It was all coming flooding back to me now!

"Ah, a musician. Guitar, Piano and Drums? Impressive!" Edward said smiling toward Rosalie. It was like he was congratulating her for creating me.

"Yeah, I remember a little from my human life, but not a lot. It comes back to me every now and then" I tilted my head slightly to the right, thinking of my musical experiences.

"We have a piano over there if you would like a go?" Rosalie said, lounging on the sofa with Emmett, who put his arm around her shoulder.

"No, I'm good" I said. They all laughed at my answer.

"Its going to be weird living with a 15 year old. Shame we did get to see you much before like we did with Bella, it used to be fun to watch Bella fall down all of the time. Now she never falls, it sucks" Emmett shook his head in disappointment. I heard Bella snarl from beside me. Emmett just laughed with the others. Then Alice sudden came flying down the stairs.

"Emma! You're here, great come on up your rooms ready!" Alice bounced with excitement over to where I was sat on the sofa and pulled me to my feet. She pulled me up the stairs before I had a chance to speak one word and took me to the end of the hall way. She open a door and I took one deep breath, but this wasn't a room it was a another set of stairs. I heard the others coming behind me as he treaded up yet another flight of stairs and finally stopped when we came to a solid white door.

"Ready?" Alice asked, still grasping my hand.

"As I'll ever be" I said and Alice gestured toward the shinny door knob. I twisted it with ease, and looked behind me to see Rosalie, Emmett, Bella and Edward, all staring towards me as I pushed into the room.


	5. Wakeup Call

**4. Wake-up Call**

I opened the door into my new room. I probably would have fainted if I was human. Now I wanted to see everyone else's rooms! I wasn't sure if this was some kind of apologetic gift or if this was just how rich the Cullen's really were, I'd only know them for less than a day! I stop in the door way to take it all in.

"Oh. My. God" I said in awe. I stopped breathing then. I'd been doing it out of habit lately. The room must have been the highest in the house as the ceiling sloped down toward the floor at the wall across from the door. The door entered onto giant red rug which filled most of the centre of the room. And like the other rooms, the left hand wall was a giant slide able window (I guessed that was for easy access to the forest)

"Didn't you have your own room in your foster home?" I broke from my daze to see Rosalie staring, interested from behind me. I shook my head, but I must have looked a bit shocked because they all laughed, and Rosalie wrapped her arm around me, pulling me close to her.

"It's OK EJ, we all got our own rooms when we first came here, this is just a way of welcoming you to… our family" She smiled lightly as did Bella, Edward, Emmett, Carlisle and Esme. Alice was beaming from my other side.

"I can't find the words to say how much this all means to me. But I can assure you that your already by far the best family I've ever had!" I laughed nervously. It sounded cheesy but it was true. I was used to being passed back and forward from family to family, but with the change and all, I would probably be here for a good while, if not a life time…

"I think this pretty much say it all about how we feel about you Emma" Alice said in her musical voice, her smile still hadn't faded, she was looking around the room, clearly proud of her work. Jasper was with her now. I hadn't even seen him take to her side. It was hard to believe how nice Alice was , they all were. They were already like Family to me. Carlisle and Esme were stood in front of another door at the far side of my new room, smiling all the while. I wondered if something was going to jump out from behind the door and surprise me yet again. Edward chuckled. I took a deep breath and walked across the giant red raged rug which filled the middle of the floor, the floor underneath it was black floorboards. I'd always wanted one of these rugs, but my family could never afford one. The walls were also black, Perfect! How did they know that red and black were my favourite colours? I noticed there was no bed, instead there was a large corner sofa to the left of the window, its also was red and covered all different shapes and sizes of black pillows. Above it was a neon sign with EJ written diagonally in big letters, it looked like the kind of sign that would hang outside a club. I sort of fell back onto the sofa, still dazed with my surprise. The black walls disappeared, as the light from the lamp that hung over the sofa shown down on me, making my skin sparkle. I had a view of the whole room from hear. My eyes scanned the room, passing the sofa and the door beside it , at the other side of the door was a corner desk, fitted perfectly in the corner. On the beautiful oak table, sat what looked like a computer, but when focused on the small print (which I could now see perfectly well), I saw that it wasn't just any kind of computer, it was in-fact an Apple Pro! That alone must have been pretty pricey, not including all of its hard and soft ware. I recovered and continued to scan the room. Little details such as carving in the oak wood of the door and frame, amazed me and added to the awesomeness of my room! Beside the desk, was a hammock. It was attached to both the far wall and the right, so that it would float in-between. Awesome! After passing the brilliant sofa, doorway, hammock and desk, my eyes brought me to a large collection of units and shelves at the right of the window. I sprung to my feet, and was at the object in a flash. Wall mounted, the shelf's were stocked with hundreds of CD's and DVD's. All of my favourites were there. The Cullen's must have physic abilities that know one told me of. Under the shelves, was what looked like a mainframe! Thousands of buttons and switches covered the shinny silver surface. I realised that it was a sound system when I saw two big standing speakers at either side of the box-like structure. They were linked up to other parts of the room, where speakers were mounted in the corners of the room. Then I gasped, as if my very own giant sound system wasn't enough, beside it, hanging on the wall were 3 Guitars. Not just any guitars, but steel, electric and Fender. I would have know the make anywhere. One was black, another was white and the other was red. The colour scheme continuing throughout the room. I moved my fingers over the strings, being careful not to break them.

"We had the strings specially made. There is a strong metallic fibre running through the core of each string so you cant break them with your new strength. You can hook those up to your new sound system which is fitted with amps." Carlisle said proudly, him and Esme still guarding the mystery door.

"Wow…Thank you" I managed sheepishly, carefully plucking each string. I was going to have a ball tonight! Just as well the house was located out of town, I would probably wake any neighbours, if not deafen them. I looked at the sockets on the sound system, examining there functions. There was an input for guitar on the speakers under the main unit. Everything had been so clearly thought through in such a short time by my new family. They'd had under 2 hours or less to fix me a room and they had created what would have taken any normal person weeks. In-between my sound system and hammock, was a door, guarded by Esme and Carlisle. I was slightly worried about what was in there… I bit my lip, and glanced at the figures that were observing my room from the door way. Alice was still beaming and she suddenly made me feel very exited about my new room, life and family. I beamed back at her and held in a sudden urge to laugh at myself. Lets not spoil the perfect moment Emma. Edward seemed to spot my thoughts of giggles, cause he laughed, trying to compose himself before it would get out of hand.

"What are you's laughing at?" Rosalie said beginning to laugh herself. Suddenly everyone was very cheery, and laughing too. Carlisle and Esme hugged and whispered a few low words to each other, laughing all the while.

"Jazz!" Alice said, in-between giggles. Emmett's booming laugh filled the room and Rosalie fell into his arms, hiding her face in his chest, muffling her musical laughter. Bella and Edward laughed at each other. I laughed to myself, as I walked over to laugh with the others. My laugh used to be real dorky and now it sounded so musical, but with a hint of cheesy dork somewhere in there. Jasper just smiled and kept his concentrating whilst Alice chuckled over his shoulder. So Jasper was manipulating our emotions to ease the tension?

We all calmed and the giggles faded. I continued to laugh because of the sudden stop of laughing fits. Edward did too, always thinking as I am. We all continued to smile at each other. Everyone smiled at me. I could tell I was going to fit in quite well here.

"Satisfied Jasper?" Esme's motherly voice broke through our laughing fits. Jasper laughed himself.

"Yes, Esme" Jasper said composing himself, Alice nudged him playfully. Esme walked on forward. She stopped before me and took hold of my hand.

"There's More to come, I'm afraid this one isn't quite finished yet though" Esme pulled me to the door that her and Carlisle had been guarding. Carlisle opened the door and Esme pulled me through it. Everyone else followed through as well, Rosalie was saying I wanna see! I wanna see! I forgot that her and Emmett hadn't seen yet as they had been hunting when all of the work had been done. When I got to the other side I mumbled under my breath Holy… I picked out Emmett's low booming snigger from the rest. We were in a closet just like Rosalie's one earlier only maybe not as big. A mirror filled the back wall and railings and shelves hung on the walls. The Shelves And Railing were bare, obviously this was what they meant by not finished yet. You'd think I would have lost all sense of surprise since meeting the Cullen's, but I still seemed to do a double take when I saw this. There was enough room for hundreds of outfits. Of the little I remembered from my human life, there was not being wealthy. It was going to take a while to settle into the Cullen Routine of being able to have what ever I wanted, whenever I wanted. So I guessed this means I was going to be staying for a while, I pretty much lived here now that they had given me my very own room.

"We'll need to know your sizes before we can get you some proper clothes. We cant let you go out and buy them yourself as your still newborn, it would be too risky. It will be a while until we can let you out into the public eye again, as well as school. But we know how much you like Converse, so we got you these" Esme removed a sheet from the bottom of my new closet and revealed every colour of converse available.

"Oh my god! You guys are amazing!" I said bending down to touch my new shoes. There were plenty of choice! Some were high tops and others low, some were bright others dull, ever colour under the sun probably! I could really get used to this new life of wealth! My thoughts of the future were broken by a sharp and unfortunately far too familiar burning that push its was up my throat yet again. I let go off the yellow Converse and dropped to the floor, grasping of throat with one hand and supporting myself with the other. They had me up on my feet and began grasping and shaking me.

"I'm fine its just the burning again, its back" I gasped as the pain urged in my dry throat. I guess I would have to go hunting again.

"Where'd everybody go?" I asked Carlisle and Esme, everyone had suddenly vanished from the closet.

"Their away to make sure the forest is safe, wouldn't want you catching unnecessary scents" Esme said in her motherly voice, something wasn't used to. Carlisle put a hand to my shoulder and took me through to my room. He sat down on one side of me on the big red corner sofa, with Esme following to sit by my other side. I hadn't realised I was grasping my throat so hard until Carlisle tried to pull it away from me. He managed but with some effort.

"It wont fall off Emma" He laughed. Of course I knew that, the pain was just so excruciating.

"We want to take this time to talk to you about your past family. We know you were fostered and we now have to ask you to be part of our family. You don't have to, you may go your own way if you like. We have committed you to this life, giving you no choice of your own, we wouldn't want to force you to stay with us as well. As you can see, you are very welcome here and we would love to have you with us for a century or two" Carlisle said.

"Will I ever see my foster family again?" I asked, not that I really cared that much for them.

"Maybe, when your in control of yourself, but that could take years. Would you prefer to go your own way?" Esme asked, she actually looked as if she cared for me.

"No, really I'd love to become part of your family. I have nothing to lose from my other family anyways" I laughed, I really didn't care at all. Esme smiled as did Carlisle. Then, Emmett burst through the door.

"Emmett, what has that door done to you? You nearly blew it off its hinges!" Esme said.

"I tend to have that effect don't I mother?" Emmett said, fluttering his eye lashes at Esme. She simply laughed sarcastically and got to her feet with a hand on my back.

"Of course Emmett, is the forest clear?" She said, sliding open the window.

"Yes" Emmett answered, jumping for the window. We all followed, I had yet another thrill I as leaped from the window and landed gracefully on the grass below. Emmett ran ahead, Esme, Carlisle and I followed until we were deep in the forest. Rosalie joined Emmett, as did Alice and Jasper. Edward and Bella were not with them, hiding the humans probably. Then the scent was there, it was much stronger than before. It seemed to satisfy my throat so I followed it, leaping right over Alice and Jasper and again over Rosalie and Emmett. I jumped so high that I ended up submerged in the trees, jumping from branch to branch as the smell came closer. Below I could see Elk grazing in the long grass, but I was going for the stronger scent. I left the tree and landed on the forest floor, still running. I followed the wind where the scent was coming from, then I realised I wasn't alone. I heard trees shaking from behind me and Emmett jumped into view leaping through the Oak trees above me. He chuckled as he went. Oh know he didn't, this meal was mines. I sped up as fast as my feet would carry me until Emmett was behind me. I was fast. The scent grew stronger when we reached the end of the flat land. The land began to slope upwards and we found ourselves running through the hills. Emmett had obviously done this before, he jumped from hill to hill in a couple of bounds. I copied, out-running him in the end. I saw a giant brown bear come into view as we neared the highest hill. I inhaled as I approached the big, the scent was enough to cure the burning in my throat. I could hear Emmett gaining on me. I leaped, and the Elk came into my head from earlier. Rosalie said the guilt would haunt me for a while, but I had to remember I was just another predator in the animal world. Emmett tried to push me as we both leaped for the bear but I threw him away, I wanted this. I landed on the bear, pushing it to the floor and inserting my razor sharp teeth or fangs, into its neck. The warm flow began and it soothed the ache in my throat as It went, I relaxed as I enjoyed the taste and Emmett's growls for behind me. The flow ran dry and I released the carcass from my grasp. I hadn't spilled so much this time, just a dribble of my tee-shirt, which was red anyways so it wasn't so noticeable. I turned to Emmett and laughed, as he was sat with his arms folded across his chest, on a large bolder like I little kid. The rest of the family emerged from the trees and laughed with me at Emmett. I looked from them to the bear carcass. I hadn't really noticed how large the bear really was, yet I sucked it dry in a few seconds.

"That's quite a kill you've got there" Jasper said, he looked stunned by my success.

"Ignore Emmett, he's just jealous, he likes to win and bears his favourite" Rosalie laughed, ruffling Emmett's short hair. Emmett sighed and come out of his mood. Rosalie had that effect on people. He put his arm around her waist, giving into her beauty.

"Yeah, sorry Emmett" I chuckled, biting my lip as I did mean it as a true apology.

"Looks like you've got some competition, Emmett" Alice said laughing too. Then she darted to the left, running into the forest before anyone else could catch the scent of Elk nearby. I saw her leap into the bush and then come back out 2 minutes later with a satisfied look on her face, no blood or even dirt. I had to remember they had all been doing this for decades if not centuries. I still had a bit more to learn.

* * *

The days past, and I was beginning to get used to my new life. Everyday I would learn something new, and with everything new, I remembered something old from my past life. Even though I'd been a newborn vampire for a couple of months now, I was still not allowed out into the public, just the forest. It was killing me, I wanted to go exploring. I was going to end-up talking to the owls in the trees at night. Everyone else had someone to snuggle down with; Rosalie had Emmett, Alice had Jasper, and Bella had Edward. Esme and Carlisle spent most of their time studying or watching documentary's, spare time was never an option for them. During the day I spent most of my time either with Rose and Alice or my brothers. I reluctantly, I was my sisters mannequin and my brothers wrestling parent. Rose and Alice liked to dress me up and fix my hair, where as Ed, Jazz and Emmett liked to throw me around and test me to my limits. I didn't mind that, I liked to be ruff and I was super competitive, always had been. That memory came back me after Emmett and I raced for that grizzly a couple of months ago. I was like the family pet. School still wasn't an option for me. I wasn't allowed to go back until I could contain myself whenever I ran into the scent of human blood. I'd had to be restrained many times after my first hunts. I'd be covered head to toe in bruises, cuts and broken limbs if I were human. We must be careful when we hunt, as hunters are always about Forks for the Grizzly's and the Elk. Hunters are normally about at midday or in the evening, so I stick to hunting in the early morning hours and midnight, as sleep is never an issue. Night can be a bit of a bore for me. With everyone being together, you don't really want to be in the house at night time… That's when my room comes in handy. My bedroom is at the highest in the house, so I don't need to worry about noise from upstairs. The gadgets my family had fitted in my room kept me busy when I was bored. I was guitar god now, I could play along to any song that blasted from my sound system. When I wasn't in the mood for rocking out, I would surf the web or relax in my hammock and listen to my favourite play list. Other times I would just sit in silence, lounge on the sofa and write something. I was a creative person and I could always think of something to write, whether it be a story or poetry it just came to me. Either way, life was pretty sweet.

I awoke from my daze when I heard a bang on my door. I quickly found the remote and turned down the volume on the sound system. I put my hand behind my and reached the door handle. It swung open and I didn't bother to look around to see who it was, I just kept my eyes on my Notebook, pretending to be engaged in something other an thought.

"Ya?" I said, still not taking my eyes from the page as wrote whatever came into my head. I found myself writing The cat lay on the mat, whilst the dog ate the hat not realising how childish I sounded. I felt a slight movement of the sofa as somebody sat down.

"Hmm… Poetry" I recognised Rosalie's voice, similar to my own now. I turned my head slightly to the side and looked up at her from under my lashes. She was biting her lip, well I couldn't exactly blame her I mean come on The cat sat on the mat whistle the dog ate the hat! Rosalie and I both let out bursts of laughter and I snapped the notebook shut and threw it onto the desk across the room. Rose and I had really gotten close over the past months, since it was her fault I was here I guess she thought I kind of deserved it. She, Alice and Bella were now the sister's I never had.

I wrapped my arms around my knees, pulling my legs closer to me. Rosalie started twirling my hair around her finger and my head tilted towards her.

"You might want to take those off-" She said, nodding to my white skinny jeans.

"We're going hunting soon" I wasn't allowed to go out during the day alone, it was to risky for a newborn. I had to be attended at all times. It's a wonder they let me catch my own prey or even drinking its blood by myself. I unclenched my arms from around my legs and stretched them out in front of me. Rosalie released my hair and got to her feet fluently, pulling me behind her. I walked to the closet and leaned against the back wall with my arms folded across my chest, I knew that she would want to do it. I gestured to the rails of clothing and Rosalie beamed and began sliding hanger after hanger along the railing. I knew this was the only reason she came up to tell me we were going hunting. Just then, we heard my door open and Alice's small footsteps walk across the floor and into the closest. She stopped in the doorway and gasped.

"Hey, Its my turn!" She said, gawping at me and then pointing at Rosalie, who continued to rummage through the clothes. I just sighed and shook my head, it was the same ever day. Alice just pushed Rose out us the way and began rummaging herself. They both picked out an outfit each for me, leaving me too choose. Oh no. Alice picked out a white cotton, long-sleeved, V-neck top, and a dull greenish pair of ¾ length pants. Rosalie picked out a black and white, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of grey skinny jeans. Of course these weren't just any clothes, these were Designer. It would be unlike my family to make me wear normal clothes. This was one of the many things I loved out my new life. Rosalie's choice was D&G, and Alice's was GUCCI. I didn't understand why they made me dress so well when I was just going hunting. They both stared at me.

"Hmm… Well I like the white top… but with the grey skinny's. There satisfied?" I said happy with my assumptions. They just gazed from me to the clothes and then back to each other. Rosalie sighed and put back the top she had picked out, followed by Alice putting back the pants she picked out.

"Jacket?" Alice said.

"Shoes?" Rosalie said. I walked to the cupboard and pulled the bottom drawer open, revealing all of my shoes. They were mostly converse. Since they were making my dress So neutrally I though I would liven it up a bit by wearing Red Converse. They both hung there heads in shame as I pulled out the shoes, and I chuckled.

"Oh come on!" I laughed, taking the clothes from Rosalie and Alice. Then I pushed them out the closet still laughing, and shut the door to get changed.

I changed into my grey skinny's, white top and red Converse in a flash and ran downstairs. Carlisle and Esme were still sitting at the dinning room table on their laptop, doing god knows what, and I could hear the others outside. I Slid the glass door open and went to join the others at the end of the garden. Our garden was pretty much just part of the forest by the way it blended in with its surroundings. Esme had planted a few colourful flowers and shrubs to make it look more homey, even though the forest was pretty much our home. Beside the picnic table, Emmett was stood with a football in his hands, threatening to hit Alice with it. Alice was laughing, by the looks of things it was at Emmett. Jasper was sitting on the picnic table with Edward and Bella. Rose wasn't there. I walked down the sit with Bella, Jasper and Edward.

"Hey" I said casually, standing in front of the table. Then Alice was by my side, pulling at my arm.

"We need to fix your hair!" She sighed, trying to get me to budge. I stood as hard as a rock, but for a small person, Alice was extremely strong. I gave in to her childish ways and let her yank me away. I rolled my eyes as she took me into Rosalie's Room. What was I in for today? Rosalie had all of her hair products out on her dressing table, and she stood beside them like a beautician and gestured to the chair in front of her. I muttered words of protest, but I was pushed into the chair without choice. In front of me were all sorts of cosmetics and equipment. There were sprays, serums, creams, straightening irons, curlers, brushes of all shapes and sizes and many other things I couldn't name. Fingers and brushes pull their way through my hair from either side, and murmurs came my sisters, decisions of what to do.

"How's about you let me go?" I wriggled in the seat and tried to get up, but white hands flashed out in front of me, forcing my shoulders into the back of the chair. In the end, 2 beat one and I ended up in there for about half an hour. They giggled, and Just about everything on the table was used on my head.

"Done yet?" I sighed. It had been ages since I last hunted and I was truly starving; if that's the right word for it. No body answered me, although I knew they were still there. Voices sighed, and the chair swung round to face the giant bed in the middle of Rosalie's room. Alice and Rose stood in front of the bed, admiring their work. Alice cocked her head to one side and squinted her eyes, something was bothering her. She darted over and reached for my head. No. My hand snapped out and grabbed her wrist before she began playing hair dressers again.

"Guys, I swear I'll bite you if you don't stop holding me hostage. I'm going" I said in a flat tone. My eyes stayed on Alice as I rose from the chair, my hand still grasping her wrist. Alice could have probably pulled me off, but she knew me well enough not to push me. I released her from my grasp and stood from the chair. Rosalie came over and removed the clips from my hair and perfected my look by running her fingers quickly though it.

"Done. Aren't you going to look?" She asked, cocking her eyebrow. I nodded my turned to face the long mirror on the wall. My hair waved over my shoulders and slightly down my back. It was golden blonde now, nearing Rosalie's colour. My curls hung perfectly, again just like Rosalie's. The resemblance was kind of scary actually, not that I didn't love it. I couldn't wait to get back to school to see the reaction from the humans!

"Thanks, now lets go" I gestured for them to leave an the obediently followed my commands.

"No Jacket?" Alice frowned as we joined the others in the garden. Not that we would get cold or anything, but she liked for us to at least dress human. I turned and jumped for my bedroom window on the 3rd story. I landed without a sound on the red carpet and went into the closet. I began rummaging through my clothes until I came to a navy blue hooded zipper. Rose and Alice wouldn't be happy that it didn't match my shoes but oh well, after all, they'd live… I slipped into the zipper and pulled the hood over my hair, so that my curls hung out of the front. I jumped from the window and began my run into the forest.


	6. Power

**5. Power**

* * *

I ran alongside Edward and Bella, the fastest in the coven. At about 1 mile into the forest, we reached a scent. It was a herd a small elk; they were not filling enough for me, I preferred the bigger animals… I let the scent pass, and I continued on until the ground began to slope into a valley. Emmett would be close by, so I had to hurry and find what I wanted before he did. I searched the woods in the valley; the bears liked to hide. Then I smelled it, the sweet scent of grizzly! I jumped to the scent, flying through trees and bushes until my prey came into view. I leaped for it, relaxing as the warmth soothed the burning. Emmett must have caught his own, because he hadn't followed me, or maybe he's beginning to learn not to race me for food. I had gotten very good at this, rarely missing a trace or trail that would lead me to my prey. Well, I did spend most of my lonely nights practicing, when I couldn't cause any damage to humans. Of course, if for any reason a human happened to be wondering the forest at midnight and morning hours, Alice would be sure to see it.

I caught a few more bears under the watchful eyes of Alice. It was like having a patrol officer, being followed 24/7 and being restrained if an unfamiliar scent was to find its way to my nose. I understood why; I wasn't _safe_. Today it was Alice's turn to take me for my walk. Everyday somebody would be assigned to go hunting with me, it was like being a child with a _hunting partner_. Everyone else was aloud to go whenever they wanted, but I had to wait for a time that suited somebody else. I didn't like being so tied down all the time. I wanted to go exploring, see America with my new eyes. Now, I had to stay within a 20 mile radius of Forks. We had to watch out for the La Push pack too. I still hadn't properly met Jacob, the pack and Renesme. And that's the way it was meant to stay, or there'd be my dinner.

I spoke to Alice on the way home, she seemed to notice how down I was feeling today.

"Are you OK Emma? You seem a bit down, is there something on your mind? You know your secrets are safe with me." Alice said in a smooth tone, she always had a way with making somebody feel better. I sighed and I slowed to human pace; I was sick of being vampire for now, I just wanted to be a bit more _normal _for a while. Alice slowed along with me, matching my pace perfectly, she was used to acting normal.

"I guess I'm just a bit bored, lonely. I'm not used to being so alone all of the time, I was always with people before, and I guess annoyed too that I cant remember who or even go looking for the person." I sulked and stared towards the ground as we walked, kicking helpless little stones as I went. They clattered against tree trunks and rocks, and shattered into pieces. If I were human, I would probably have cried. I felt Alice put her arm around my shoulder, but I didn't look up, I had other things on my mind, and I didn't think Alice would appreciate knowing them. First, I wanted to find my friends. But doing this could cause danger to myself and the humans. Alice would probably freak if I told her I wanted to go introduce myself to the humans, she'd lecture me on how I couldn't go near the humans until we knew for sure I was tame; I'd heard it all a million times before. Second, I wanted to go and explore America. Never Emma. That's what they'd say, I wasn't aloud to do that either! I was getting angry, not a good thing for me. I had been known to do dangerous things when I got angry…

I began to pick up speed, I hadn't quite decided where I was going, and Alice wouldn't know either as her visions were subjective and I changed my mind at the last minute, I hadn't been planning this. I had nothing more to say to Alice, all I wanted was some space, some time to myself to calm down and think some things through. I ran straight into the darkest part of the forest where the tallest trees stood, making a think canopy overhead and blocking out most sunlight. I heard Alice sigh and her silent footsteps were sure to be close by. The mass of trees thickened and I leaped on the nearest, digging my nails into the bark and making my way up to the stop. I risked ¾ of a second to look back. Alice was right behind me. I panicked and threw myself back, flipping in the air a few times before landing on the forest floor with as little as a scattering a few leaves. Alice wasn't stupid, but she stopped mid climb on the tree and began staring into the distance. I didn't bother taking any interest, I took the opportunity to hide away in the tallest tree I could find. I sat on the highest branch and watched, as the sunset below the distant hills where Emmett and I hunted grizzlies. Finally, peace at last. My last couple of days had been the most stressing yet. I'd began to remember my past life, tiny little flickers of hope that I would one day be able to find my real family and friends…

_**Flashback…**_

_He laughed his deep chuckle once more, before his head fell against my shoulder and his light comforting snore blew in my ear. I smiled and pulled the blanket over him, then rested my head against his. A dirty baseball and mitt lay on the table, along with a TV remote. I reached for the remote and turned off the TV witch had been showing an old game show which the boy on my shoulder had found so funny. Then the door went and I glanced at the boy to see that it hadn't woke him, then slid a couple of pillows under his head and went to answer the door. A woman had already let her self in, she smiled at me pleasantly and then glanced over to the boy on the sofa and sighed. I told her I'd see her tomorrow and reached for the door handle. It was locked, so she passed my a key chain. The chain was a mass of keys and key rings, one long strip of material read BEN…_

_**____**_

I remained frozen at the top of the tree for what seemed like forever, then I felt someone shaking vigorously on my shoulder. I didn't respond, I just kept running the name through my head over and over again…Ben, Ben, Ben… I was aware Alice was shaking me around like a rag doll, and normally I would have done something about it by now, but I just couldn't get the name stuck there, I was afraid that if I stopped thinking about it for one second, it would disappear again. Alice grabbed both shoulders and shock me so hard that it may have actually hurt me! I winced away from her, but stayed in my trance. Alice groaned and threw me over her shoulder and jumped down from the safety of the tree tops. She stood me up, but I nearly flopped back down again. I was dazed by the memory of the memory of the boy…Ben. The feeling I had felt for him when he was asleep on my human shoulder, I was unsure. Was it friendship? Or was it something else, love? And the woman, was she his mother? What was she to me?

I hadn't realised that Alice had been running again with me slung over her shoulder, until we reached the house. She raced through the door and threw me down on the sofa as if I were dying! The rest of the family gathered round me in a flash and started questioning Alice. Rosalie was by my side, pulling my hair away from my face to see that I was ok. I tried to speak but nothing came out. I suddenly felt weak and I covered my face as the lights began to get brighter and blur. This wasn't normal, even for a vampire. Where had my beautiful voice and perfect vision gone? Was I thirsty? As far as I knew, these were not the normal symptoms of thirst. I lifted one hand to touch my throat, and I winced as a pain stuck deep in my stomach… But it wasn't thirst. Instinctively, I had a pile of teenage vampires over me, pushing me onto the sofa, but I wasn't rebelling, didn't want to hunt, I wasn't thirsty. Then the pain came again. I groaned and they pushed me down harder. I was so sick of this that I didn't bother to fight against them, I knew the consequences if I did; more patrol officers, more time being baby sat. The feeling grew stronger, and so did the frustration. People were grabbing me from all sides, shouting my name and telling me to calm down, to stop it. I wasn't doing anything it was just them being over protective, exaggerating once again! I was submerged in bodies, Emmett's chest was over my face, all I could see was his black t-shirt, and I wasn't happy about that in the least. I stared into it, I had nowhere else to look! The feeling made its was through every organ in my body, faster than thirst would travel. Then I gritted my teeth, as a crushing sensation ceased in my chest. I trusted my body upwards with the feeling, which had changed from being painful, to being a relief. I began to think I was hallucinating when my vision returned in red and orange clouds. Then I recognised Esme's scream. I was yanked out from under Emmett and towed over to the dinning table, were I was sat down on a chair beside Jasper and Rosalie, each holding an arm. Jasper stared at me for what seemed like a long time, and Rose bit her lip as she watched Emmet, Alice, Esme and Carlisle huddling around Emmett's black t-shirt. Emmett was shirtless, holding up his t-shirt and talking intensely to Carlisle about it.

"It was flames, Carlisle" He said sternly. My jaw must have dropped open. Had the orangey-red vision really been _flames_?


End file.
